Ayame
Ayame (アヤメ, Ayame) is a waitress at her father's restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku. Personality Ayame is a kind and cheerful young woman. She and her father seem to be some of the few Konoha villagers that do not see Naruto in a hostile light and consider him their favourite regular customer. In the anime it was shown that Ayame has somewhat of a crush on Kakashi Hatake, as after seeing Kakashi's face as he eats ramen, she is shown to be very much infatuated with him. Appearance Ayame is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. Naruto series (part l) Chunin exam arc In the anime, right before the third stage of the Chūnin Exams, Ayame served Naruto an expensive bowl of ramen, as thanks for him being their favourite customer, surprising Naruto. Invasion of Konoha arc In the anime, Konohamaru runs into her when he has to go to the bathroom, she then helps him up. Ninja Chef arc In the anime, she was kidnapped by Hakkaku, a cooking-nin from the Land of Lightning. He would return her only if Teuchi gave him a special recipe to make people love their meals. The secret recipe was just to remove the bitter taste from the soup; When Ayame is rescued, she has grown fat due to being unable to resist the cooking ninja's food. To bring her to her regular self, she eats Teuchi's diet ramen that appears to be designed to make people lose weight from eating it. Naruto Shippuuden (part ll) Rescue the Kazekage arc Sasuke & Sai arc Ayame made an anime cameo with many other female characters when Naruto dreamt that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a spa Hidan & Kakuzu arc In Part II, after Naruto returns from his nature manipulation training session, Ayame has been replaced by two less-than-competent male cooks, Nishi and Matsu. Ayame had left for a trip sometime earlier, thus the new workers replaced her. The two are rather clumsy, seen when Matsu puts his finger in the ramen and then Nishi accidentally spills hot ramen on his co-worker. In the anime, Ayame returns after training and seeing the cuisines of other countries and turns the Ramen bar into a Tsukemen bar. This angers Naruto when he comes to the bar, exhausted after a nature manipulation training session. Even though he is obviously tired, he bickers with Ayame for several minutes until he finally accepts the tsukemen, although he combines the two dishes to make ramen, much to Ayame's outrage. However, as Naruto ate several dishes in the same manner, meaning a larger bill, Ayame grudingly accepted it. Itachi Pursuit arc In the anime, she can be seen behind the bar with her father, Teuchi, as Naruto and Jiraiya talk about Sasuke and Itachi. Relationships Teuchi Uzumaki Naruto Umino Iruka Hatake Kakashi Knownable Relatives *Teuchi (father) *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate little brother) Trivia *Ayame first made her appearance in the series in a short omake, published in the first databook. Her first appearance in the actual manga was in chapter 238. *During the omake from Naruto: Shippūden episode 62, she appears serving Chōji food during a game show. *Her name can mean iris (菖蒲) or pattern (文目). However, it can also mean "to murder" or "to wound" (危め). *In the Japanese version only, Naruto calls Ayame "Nee-Chan" meaning (Big sister). Voice actress Japanese voice avtress ': '''Masayo Hosono '(anime and video games) '''English voice actress :Laura Bailey (anime), Kate Higgins (Naruto Ultimate Ninja) Gallery